Revenger
Revenger is an RE Studios film directed by Revenger123. The film was released on July 12, 2010 with a special edition released on April 26, 2011. The film stars Revenger123, Gutiotyu, Halopro21, Ngueyna, xSHADOWRAVENx, Cooldudebw, and Revengar. The film was widely applauded by audience members during its release and is rated among others a great film of 2010 ROBLOX. Plot During a War, a fellow squadmember was killed by a military traitor and part-time magician named Halopro21, who returns to Roblox to murder Revenger123. During this time, Revenger123 invents a prototype flying armored suit and tests it out on his military buddies Gutiotyu and Coster101, before driving off to court. At the trial, Revenger, Gutuiotyu, and his female friend Nguyena are met by Halopro21 in the present day with one of his henchmen, Darkness9000. After a battle, Halo flees the crime scene supposedly shooting Gutiotyu to his death and almost slicing Nguyena's neck open. On a street tunnel, Halo tracks and robs an armored car full of hold, executing the driver and placing a bomb to destroy the evidence. When Revenger, the police, and SWAT get there, a man named Cooldudebw says that their plans to capute Halo will end with a bang, but Revenger manages to locate the bomb and get everyone out in time. At home, Revenger meets Gutiotyu alive before they are subject to a home invasion by two other henchmen named EJK9000 and again Cooldudebw. Before Gutiotyu and Revenger are killed, another henchmen named DonCurrency decides to do the right thing and kills his comrades, leading Revenger to locate Halo and fight him to the death at an abandoned construction tower. Production Production began on Revenger originally with another plot with different characters and a completely different Revenger than in the final product. The reason this first draft of the Revenger was never made was because according to Revenger123, his cousin destroyed the footage when he was cleaning the computer. The film kept going with an entirely different plot 6 months later, which led to the movie's release. Cast Trivia/Goofs *Revenger123's hair changes from blonde to brown halfway through the film. *Gutiotyu is actually immortal, explaining why he does not die in the movie. *Even though Revenger acts aggressively towards Gutiotyu and Coster101, they sustain no injuries whatsoever. Also, Halopro21 suffers no serious injuries during hand-to-hand combat with Revenger in his metal suit. *The beginning of the film was actually a dream sequence, not a horrible memory. *Revenger's suit is actually a free model from Roblox called "Iron Man's Suitcase", and the particular suit is War Machine's. *The Backpack and Bluesteel Helm Revenger wears are not a part of his suit morph, thus why in the film he is seen without them most of the time. *The Banker and Halo chase scene took place in a small tunnel, creating the optical illusion of it being long. *Comiconor was actually fired from the film, showing why Sargeant Comiconor was only seen at the beginning. *Halo's appearence changes throughout the film, from a evil magician-type outfit to a more Joker suit apparel. *In the Special Edition annotations, it is revelaed that Gutiotyu would in a sequel get his head cut off and use a Pumpkin Head becoming a sidekick to Revenger named Sinister P. *It was revealed that Halopro21 was, for a while, a part-time magician. *Nguyena's relationship with Revenger123 is never talked about in the film or explained. *At the courthouse scene, it was revealed in the Special Edition annotations that the cast was acting very unprofessional. *Revenger's super-strength tackling glitches in the film, lifting up his legs while carrying somebody. Continuation In August 2012, it was announced the Revenger would receive an official reboot titled The Revenger. Revenger123 is an executive producer on the film. Awards ROBLOX Film Awards *In July 2012, REVENGER was nominated for the Best Actor in a Leading Role (Revenger123), Best Actor in a Supporting Role (Gutiotyu), and Best Music Choice awards. Media Category:Films Category:2010 Films Category:2010